Why I Don't Play ROBLOX Anymore...
ROBLOX Creepypasta, Mysterious before I start this, I'd like to say that my ROBLOX account has been offline for at least 10 years now. A long time ago, when I was still in middle school (15 at the time), I played ROBLOX. At first, it was just to see how bad it was. But then, it turned into an addiction. An addiction that ended up changing my life forever. One day, after the final bell rung, I jumped onto my skateboard that was in the bike rack (for some reason) and skated home. My mother greeted me with a plate of cookies, so I took a cookie, sat down in my old, black chair and turned on my computer to play ROBLOX. My computer booted up like normal - everything was there, perfectly normal. So, I opened up Firefox and typed in "www.roblox.com" - and it brought me to my profile page. I decided to play my favorite game on ROBLOX at the time, which was The Underground War, made by Stickmasterluke. As I clicked the play button, however, something strange happened - instead of joining the actual game, it redirected my player to another game, simply titled "Blank". It was made by Stickmasterluke, as well, so it couldn't be bad - right? That's what I thought, until my player spawned in. As I spawned in, I noticed the abundance of free models everywhere I looked - trees, rocks, plants. I just shrugged it off, however, and walked in the only direction I could - which was forward. As I walked through, I began to notice that the game was lagging - quite a bit, actually. I decided to turn my graphics down - maybe it was lagging because of that? So I went into the options, clicked on Settings, then attempted to turn my graphics down - except all it did was make a buzzer noise. I murmured to myself, "Why isn't my graphics going down? This place is weird.." and continued on. As I continued, it gradually got laggier and laggier until my game was frozen. I decided to quit, because this game was boring. As I attempted to click the big red "X" button, however, the lag stopped, and my computer powered off. All of a sudden, the smoke detector went off, as well. My mom hurried into my room, panicked. When she saw no smoke nor fire, however, she asked me why the smoke alarm went off. I decided to reply with "I don't know, Mom. I was just playing ROBLOX and it went off. Maybe my extreme anger problems triggered it or something." I gave a chuckle, however, my mom wasn't impressed. She told me that if I triggered it one more time, I wouldn't be able to play ROBLOX for a week. I nibbled on a cookie while saying "Okay, Mom", then powered on my computer. As I powered it on, I noticed a obvious difference right away - my background was a picture of a real person getting dissected. I nearly gagged as I clicked on my Backgrounds folder - which was full of gory photos of people being torn apart. I decided to close it and open up Firefox. As I did, however, Tor popped up. "Strange, I don't remember downloading Tor on my compute-" I was about to say, however, a popup of a girl screaming while her body was getting stabbed by a scalpel popped up. I nearly gagged out my whole entire cookie piece that I ate around 30 seconds ago. As I made my way to Firefox, slowly but securely, I noticed that my "Recent Tabs" were different - they were all of something called "GoreHub." I typed in "www.roblox.com", and it went to ROBLOX, luckily. As my profile page loaded, instead of it saying my profile name, it said "Hello, Lucifer! What sacrifice can I bring you today?" I was weirded out, so I decided to go find my favourite furry porn site to try and forget about it. As i typed "httpS colon slash slash (S for secure) w w w dot for chan dot cum" there was a pop up telling me j played "the blank game". Children in bath tubs covered the screen. l pooped myself, luckily, my teen diapers were able to withstand the blow. Still, the force of the impact sent me flying across the room. The smell was unbearable and the fire alarm went off. My mother busted in screaming "THIS lS THE LAST SHIT!!". l explained the story of and the blank game. She didn't listen and l was sent to a mental institution. Fin. Category:Unfinished